Eyes of the Beholder
|season = 3 |number = 10 |epnumber = 54 |prodcode = 310 |image = 310-Zuri bloody mouth.png |airdate = January 10, 2014 |viewers = 5.33 million |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Peter Werner |co-stars = Tom Walton as Joe Other Co-stars |literary = The Merchant of Venice |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-fourth episode overall. It first aired on January 10, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis Nick enters a restaurant, where Juliette and Alicia are waiting for him. They chat for a bit before Alicia leaves to use the bathroom. Hesitantly, Nick takes the chance to tell Juliette about Alicia being Wesen. Juliette is in disbelief at first, but is relieved to hear that Alicia is a Fuchsbau like Rosalee and not a dangerous species. Nick insists that they can't tell Alicia he's a Grimm because she might freak out and go back to Joe. They agree to act natural, but fail when Alicia returns. Outside the window, Joe watches them. In a diner, Jared Ellis draws on a piece of paper but covers it up when a waitress, Joy comes over. They flirt, but she has to leave when they notice her boss staring at them. She tells Jared her mom is out of town for the weekend, so they could have the house to themselves. A tall man, Alonzo Banks, stands up to leave with his girlfriend, Mercedes, and is followed by Kai as they walk out. Jared exits soon after, and witnesses Kai and two other men, Dread and Endo, beating up Alonzo and Mercedes in the parking lot. Alonzo woges, but is killed with a blow to the head by a bat, causing Jared to shout. The men advance on him, but decide to escape after a customer walks out of the diner. Jared panics and drives away in a hurry. Nick and Hank arrive at the scene, and Wu briefs them. They talk to the customer and find out about Jared and the car he was driving, believing Jared to be the murderer. When Hank questions Joy, she tells him about Alonzo being in a gang and then receives a call from Jared. He admits that he saw the murder, but Joy discourages him from telling the police, not trusting them. In a car, the three gang members who killed Alonzo discuss Jared. Although they doubt that Jared would rat them out, they decide to get rid of him. Alicia is greeted by a very awkward Juliette in the morning, and notices something wrong. Juliette dances around the topic for a while before telling Alicia that she is a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. Juliette tells Alicia that she knows she is Wesen, but Alicia vehemently denies any knowledge, and walks away quickly. At the precinct, Nick and Hank are reporting to Captain Renard, when Wu comes over to tell them that he had narrowed down the described "getaway vehicle" to three cars, one of which was caught on security cameras speeding away from the crime scene. It is registered to a Tyler Z. Ellis, whom they decide to visit. When the detectives arrive, they are greeted by Zuri Ellis, Hank's physical therapist. They tell her they're looking for Tyler Ellis and she tells them it's her, but she goes by her middle name. Nick questions her. She says she was in bed at the time of the murder, but her brother's whereabouts were unaccounted for. Just then, her brother Jared enters and tries to escape after seeing the detectives. Nick catches and handcuffs him, much to Zuri's anger. Nick and Hank do some research at the precinct and find that both Zuri and Jared have a clean record, but their father is currently serving 25 to life in jail. Jared refuses to say a word in the interrogation room, despite Hank and Nick's encouragement. He does, however, let it slip that there was more than one man at the scene. Hank meets Zuri outside the holding cell, but she is unwilling to let Jared testify in a gang case. They then get a phone call saying that Alonzo's girlfriend, Mercedes, is out of ICU. At the hospital, Mercedes takes one look at the detectives and makes it clear that she is unwilling to talk. Nick presses on, describing what happened to Alonzo in hopes of changing her mind. This causes her to woge and she panics when Nick sees her. Out of fear, she blurts out a gang name when Nick leans in closer and threatens to "come back as a Grimm." Nick and Hank pay a visit to Monroe at the Spice Shop, but he is no help as he knows nothing about Wesen gangs. Rosalee, however, knows the gang name that Mercedes had told Nick, having bought drugs from them when she was an addict. She tells Nick that they are Yaguaraté and they learn that the gang may be moving into Portland. Press Release THE DEATH OF A NOTORIOUS GANG MEMBER REVEALS A NEW SIDE OF THE WESEN COMMUNITY – SHARON LEAL GUEST STARS – Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to the scene of a gang-related homicide. The case escalates as Zuri (guest star Sharon Leal), Hank’s physical therapist, and her brother get caught up in the investigation. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) seeks advice from Rosalee (Bree Turner) in dealing with the news that her friend is Wesen. Reggie Lee also stars. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Klaustreich *Yaguaraté Images Promo trailer images 310-Sharp teeth.png Rissfleisch promo1.png Promo images 310-promo.jpg 310-promo2.jpg 310-promo3.jpg 310-promo4.jpg 310-promo5.jpg 310-promo6.jpg 310-promo7.jpg 310-promo8.jpg 310-promo9.jpg 310-promo10.jpg 310-promo11.jpg 310-promo12.jpg 310-promo13.jpg 310-promo14.jpg Videos Select scene Promo Video Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and did not appear. Trivia *Zuri Ellis' apartment number is 310, the episode number. *Monroe's cello sounds were produced by a MIDI synthesizer.